With the continued advancement of network connectivity and the Internet, video has become readily accessible in daily life. For example, many websites, such as news sites, sports sites, do it yourself (DIY) sites, etc., provide videos that a user may select to view at their convenience. Further, on-demand programming, such as on-demand television, subscription movie services, etc., allow a user to select to watch any of a variety of videos, movies, television shows, etc. Often, the available videos are presented along with one or more thumbnail images to represent the video. For example, videos such as a movie may be presented with a thumbnail image that represents the movie. This may include a thumbnail image of a promotional image prepared for the movie, an image frame selected from the movie, etc. Thumbnail images presented to represent a video may provide the user with insight regarding the content of the video as well as attempt to entice the user to select to view the video.
While high production videos, such as Hollywood feature movies, may have professionally prepared promotional images that may be used as a representative image, these types of promotional images may be expensive and time consuming to prepare. It may not be financially viable to produce these types of promotional images for shorter videos, such as sports highlights, news stories, etc. Current systems may select an image frame from the video at random to be a representative image, however these this type of selection may not result in a representative image that best serves to provide the user with an idea of the video and/or to entice the user to view the video.